Dancing
by hochmodel
Summary: Sometimes, Felix gets a little too insecure. It doesn't help when Calhoun is dancing with her men instead of him.


I don't own shit.

"It's electric!" The Nicelanders finished, waving their hands and stomping their feet. Felix laughed and high- fived Gene. Ralph chuckled and smacked Felix on the back (accidentally knocking him over).

Tamora and her men, however, stood off to the side, a little off put by the archaic dances. They recognized the songs and could do the dances, but there was always the possibility of hurting the Nicelanders if they all danced together.

Besides, what _men _did the Electric Slide?

"You gonna join us?" Felix asked, his disco pants swaying (Calhoun seriously considered telling him to change when she met her boyfriend at the dance hall. Who wears disco pants in 2013?!

Apparently, he does.)

She and her men made incoherent noises and fidgeted, shifting their weight around, clearly uncomfortable with the prospect.

Then, a certain song came on.

"Oh yeah!"

"I've been waiting for this!"

"I love this song!"

"If only my wife were here!"

"My brother-in-law loves this movie!"

The soldiers all charged onto the dance floor, causing the Nicelanders to flee in panic. The men sang along to the lyrics of the song, a song in which none of the Nicelanders ever heard (and, quite frankly, scared them).

"I REMEMBER, DOING THE TIME WARP! DRINKING THOSE MOMENTS IN! THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME! AND THE VOID WOULD BE CALLING...LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" The Nicelanders watched in horror (and heard in horror) as the army of grown men reduced themselves to singing and dancing fan girls. Felix thought for sure his girlfriend would march to the middle of the dance floor and yell at them, but she stood off to the side, watching them, slightly amused."IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT, AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-GHT! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HIPS, YOU BIRNG YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT! THEN THRE'S THE PELVIC THRUST! IT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-A-A-ANE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"Come on, Sarge. You know you want to!" Jackson called to her. She shook her head. Her men protested and Jefferson pulled her onto the floor. She smiled at him and began to talk...in an accent?!

Felix could not be more confused.

How come he could never bring out this side in her?

"It's so dreamy...(Golly, that accent with her voice gave him the honeyglows...and something else he quickly covered with his hat...)...Oh, fantasy free me!" She laughed and joined her men. "So you can't see me, no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded. I see all." One of her men grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him.

"With a bit of a mind flip..."

"You're into the time slip."

He held her and they joined hands, moving up and down the dance floor, making Felix feel very uneasy.

She couldn't like one of her men...could she?

"And nothing can ever be the same."

"It's a startled sensation."

"LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDATION!"

Tamora happily joined her men in the middle of the dance floor, dancing wilder than any of them.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT, AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-GHT! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HIPS, YOU BIRNG YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT! THEN THRE'S THE PELVIC THRUST! IT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-A-A-ANE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"She seems very...close...with her men, Felix." Gene told him.

"They're her family." Felix replied, surprising himself with his defensiveness. "They've been through a lot together."

"Her men sure have been through a lot...of her." Felix blushed and frowned at Gene. He crossed his arms at Gene's smug grin.

"I'm happy they're close." Felix proudly retorted. "She needs these men in her life."

"Tell that to the man holding her that isn't you." Gene swaggered away from a nervous and insecure Felix.

"Don't listen to him, Felix." Ralph told him as he walked up to the handyman. "Gene just loves to push people's buttons. Calhoun loves you."

Felix wasn't so sure anymore.

She did nothing to break his trust- she was just having fun. She was always faithful to him, before.

But there was that little voice in the back of his head that was there since the day he met her, no matter how many times he tried to push it away, saying, "You're not good enough for her. She'll leave you for someone stronger and manlier. You don't even reach her hips. What does she see in you? What could she see in you?"

And it's not like she's never flirted with. Every time they went out some man (or woman) made it a point to flirt with her. Felix kept his jealousy to himself, but he was afraid Calhoun could tell. She could get anyone she wanted.

Before her, he hadn't been out with a woman for a few years, and, with there being more high-definition men, he was generally looked over and had highly doubted his chances of success with women in the future.

And now, he finally found one he loved more than anything; his biggest fear was that she would leave him, whether of her own choosing or by a cruel force outside of his control.

"You okay, buddy?" Ralph asked, concerned.

Felix nodded and twisted on a fake smile. "Of course, brother. I'm going to get a root beer." Felix walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools, sulking.

"Hey, buddy." Jefferson, a tall, blonde man with brown eyes and a deep voice clapped him on the back. Felix faked his smile again. "Great party."

"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Jefferson said, smiling at her. Felix looked over to the dance floor. Calhoun was dancing with Ralph, both laughing. He twirled her, and she threw her head back and smiled.

"Since Dr. Scott, right?" Felix asked, still feeling a bit sour.

"No. She's happier."

Felix did a double-take. "Yeah, you heard me. She's happier."

Jefferson turned back to Felix. "I can't for the life of me figure out why, but she is head-over-heels for you. It's sickening how much she loves you. She tries to hide it, but we know her too well."

Felix beamed at him. "Say, Mr. Jefferson..."

"Yeah?" He chuckled a little. Felix was the only one who called her men "Mr." They found it amusing. And a welcome change.

"Can you teach me that dance? I want to dance to it with her, on the chance that there's a wedding soon."

**Yes, I know Rocky Horror was late 70's, but I feel like she would know it, being...her...And Felix wouldn't know it because he's...him...**

**And okay I'll admit it: I wanted an excuse to use this song.**


End file.
